Rosethorn's pain
by Jaylight
Summary: Rosekit was born with four littermates,but when a ThunderClan warrior kill all of them but her she swears by her life she'll get the cat back by killing all it loves.Will her word go right or cause the next big battle


ROBERT W. BROWN

28489 East 139th street Coweta, Oklahoma 74429 **—(918)934-6992**

82

 **Profile:**

I am an experienced professional with leadership skills and a background in Emergency Medicine, Urgent Care, and wood working. I am personable with superior customer service talent. I'm a self-motivated team player with the ability to motivate others. Adaptable, organized, and detail oriented. I thrive in fast paced stressful environment and possess outstanding critical thinking skills. I am seeking a career change that will be as rewarding, as it is challenging.

EDUCATION / CREDENTIALS

 **Oklahoma State Registered LPN license, 05/2004 from Indian Capitol Technology Center**

 **Muskogee, Okla.**

 **High School Diploma-Coweta Public Schools- Graduated 05/30/2001**

 **American Heart Association**

 **CPR; BLS Certification; ALS Certification**

CLINICAL TRAINING

 _Uphold high standards of nursing care for a diverse population of patients ranging from newborn to geriatric in a variety of settings including ER, Urgent Care, and Family Practice._

 **Assessment**

Performed total patient assessments including neurologic, cardiovascular, respiratory, gastrointestinal, genitourinary, IV site/line, surgical/trauma wound,, urinary catheters, NG tubes, and ostomies.

 **Planning**

Educated patients and their families on disease processes, medical-surgical procedures, and broad aspects of therapeutic regimens, including medication and pain management techniques.

Attended In-service training on IV line management.

As an observer, learned the legal role that chart-based medical records hold during court proceedings.

 **Implementation**

Followed aseptic procedures and provided care in accordance with universal precautions with an emphasis on surgical/traumatic wound care and debriding, intake and output, and ostomies.

Administered oral and intramuscular and subcutaneous medications.

 **Evaluation**

Worked effectively with an interdisciplinary team, and performed accurate charting procedures.

Successfully recommended and implemented changes to the Medical Unit regarding assignment delegation and prioritization, resulting in a higher standard of patient care and reassessed/revised plan of care, as needed.

NURSING EXPERIENCE

 **Hillcrest Medical Center**

 **Licensed Practical Nurse:-**

 **Emergency Room**

 **07/2001-11/2007**

Direct patient care including charting, assessment, vital signs, rooming patients, assisting physician with procedures, wound and burn care, staple and suture removals, IV's, blood draw, urinary catheterization, EKG, medication administration, visual acuity, set up and maintained sterile field, eye and ear irrigation, injections, immunizations, splinting and even patient transport when necessary.

 **Premier Family Care/ Broken Arrow Urgent Care**

 **Licensed Practical Nurse:-**

 **Nursing Supervisor-**

 **11/2007-11/2012**

 **Nursing**

Patient triage, obtain medical history, rooming patients, vital signs, physical assessment, medication administration, injection, immunizations, inhalation treatments, phlebotomy, "in house lab tests" called patients with lab and imaging results, called in medications for the physicians, insertion of indwelling urinary catheters, EKG's, splinting, basic x-rays, set up and maintained sterile fields, assisted physician with procedures, wound care, debris burn, DOT urine drug screen collection, hair follicle collection, BAT, visual acuity, staple and suture removal.

 **Supervisory:**

Overseen the proper functioning of the nursing staff in office, delegated job duties to my team of medical assistants in order of importance, answered phone for patients and allied business alike, communicated with customers, employees, and other individuals to answer questions, insure that company policy was followed, demonstrate or explain information and addressed complaints from all sides. Keep inventory of medical supplies and vaccines and ordered as necessary. Autoclaved instruments insured that HIPPA guidelines were being followed within the office and implemented changes as necessary. I also reviewed electronic medical records to insure proper and complete coding was used to insure highest insurance reimbursement possible. I was also in charge of employee education and insured implementation of company policy.

 **Villages at Southern Hills**

 **Licensed Practical Nurse:-**

 **Rehabilitation nursing-**

 **5/2013-4/2014**

Was responsible for the care of 20-24 patients who were admitted for orthopedic injuries primarily. Ensured that ADLs were complete while ensuring that no changes to patient's condition were discovered through assessment. Passed medications and delivered treatments as ordered by physician. Wound care, stoma care, IV starts, feeding tubes, IV antibiotic therapy were all daily duties. FSBS, and insulin delivery were nightly tasks as well as monitoring intake and output on post surgical patients.

Skilled Labor Experience

 **Childress Heat and Air**

 **Seasonal 2007-2012**

Installed duct work in both new construction and residential remodels. Assisted in setting up condenser unit, running copper line, drawing vacuum for coolant charging, insulating copper lines, and replacing venting system as well as a multitude of miscellaneous duties given by the service technician.

 **Amarillo Custom Fixtures**

 **July 2014 – July 2015**

I operated forklift to bring needed materials to holding table for part cutting. I assisted CNC operator with properly placing materials on CNC machine. After program ran, removed parts from table and sanded fresh cut parts and marked for edge-banding. I also was trained in Operating edge-bander applying laminate, tape and melamine edging. I was also responsible for hand edging any odd shaped parts that could not be ran in edge-bander. Used table saw to cut laminate down to 11/16th strips for use in edge-bander. Cleaned parts and stacked on pallets for builders.


End file.
